1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle with a navigation system carried thereon. In particular the present invention relates to a motorcycle on which a navigation system which makes use of a personal digital assistance (hereinafter referred to as "PDA") is carried.
2. Description of Background Art
The use of navigation systems is known, wherein map information and a position detection apparatus (GPS) which makes use of satellite radio waves are combined to display the present location of a vehicle on a map so as to guide the vehicle to a destination. Conventionally, a navigation system for a vehicle has been used principally in four-wheeled cars. In recent years, however, also it has been investigated to carry a navigational system on a motorcycle. For example, in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-95276, a motorcycle having a navigation system carried thereon is proposed wherein the mounted position of a direction sensor is taken into consideration so that satellite radio waves may be received readily. Furthermore, in the navigation system disclosed in the official gazette mentioned, a sun visor and an openable and closeable cover are provided on a display unit.
The conventional navigation system still has the following problems where it is attempted to incorporate it suitably in a motorcycle. First, since a motorcycle is generally smaller in size than a four-wheeled car, the space in which a navigation system is carried is limited severely. Second, on a motorcycle, a navigation system is carried in a state wherein it is exposed to the elements.
In particular, the conventional navigation system is too large when used as a system for use with a motorcycle. In addition, no sufficient attention is paid to the position or the manner at or in which the system is carried. Accordingly, further improvement regarding ease of observation of a display screen of the system, protection from dust and water, etc. is demanded.